


The Boy In My Bed

by dianaberyl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Feel free to recommend additional tags I appreciate them x, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianaberyl/pseuds/dianaberyl
Summary: An AU based on Kirsty Moseley's The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you proceed,
> 
> I do not own "The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window," nor its characters. All of its characters, plot, and rights belong to Kirsty Moseley (2012).
> 
> I would also like you to know that I do not own nor have connection with One Direction or anyone mentioned in this story. This is entirely fictitious and does not mean to imply anything about them in real life and in any sense.
> 
> I am also planning to remove/change a lot of scenes from the original plot that I deem will suit this work better. A complain from Kirsty Moseley or anyone from her party and I will remove this. I do not mean any disrespect in writing this and I do not gain any profit or in kind for doing so. This is entirely for entertainment only.
> 
> Lastly, please know that you are also not allowed to copy, translate, or produce this work.
> 
> Happy reading! x

 

 

 

Louis sat on the kitchen counter, watching his mom make pasta. She was panicking slightly and kept glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. He knew why she did this, his dad was due home in exactly sixteen minutes and he liked dinner to be on the table as soon as he got in.

Liam wandered in, playing with his Batman figures. “Mom, can I go play at Harry's?” He asked, giving her the puppy dog look.

She glanced at the clock again and shook her head quickly. “Not right now, honey. Dinner won’t be long and we need to eat as a family.” She flinched slightly as she spoke.

Liam's face fell, but he nodded and came to sit next to his brother. The younger boy immediately snatched the little man out of his hands and laughed as the other gasped and snatched it back, smiling and rolling his eyes at him. He was a cute kid, with dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes to match them. He was Louis' big brother, and as big brothers went, he was the best. He always looked after him at home and at school, making sure no one picked on Louis. The only one allowed to pick on his baby brother, as far as he was concerned, was him, and to a lesser extent his best friend Harry, who happened to live next door.

“So boobear, do you need help with your homework?” Liam asked, nudging his shoulder into him. He was ten, and was two years older than Louis, so he always helped with school work.

“Nope. I didn’t get any.” The boy smiled, swinging his legs as they dangled off of the counter.

“Okay, boys, go set the table for me. You know how. Exactly right, okay?” Margaret asked, sprinkling cheese on the pasta and putting it into the oven. The boys jumped down from the counter and grabbed the stuff, heading to the dining room.

Their dad was very particular about everything, if everything wasn’t exactly right, he got angry and no one ever wanted that. Their mom always said that dad had a stressful job. He always got easily annoyed when something goes wrong. If you had heard of that saying ‘Children should be seen and not heard’, well, Lucas Tomlinson took that to another extreme.

Instead, he liked ‘Children shouldn’t be seen or heard’. At five thirty everyday he would come home, they would eat dinner straight away, and then Liam and Louis would be sent to their bedrooms where they'd play quietly until seven thirty when they would have to go to bed. Louis hated this time every day. Everything was fine until his dad comes home, and then they all changed. Liam always went quiet and didn’t smile. His mom got this look on her face, like fear or worry, and she would start rushing around plumping up the cushions on the sofa. The boy always just stood there and silently wished he could hide in his room and never come out.

Liam and Louis set the table quietly, and then sat down in silence, waiting for the click of the door to signal that their dad was home. Louis could feel his stomach fluttering, his hands starting to sweat as he prayed in his head that he’d had a good day and he would be normal tonight.

Sometimes, he would be in a really good mood and would hug and kiss Louis. Telling him what a special little boy he was, and how much he loved him. That was usually on a Sunday. His mom and Liam would go to footie practice and Louis would be left home with his father. Those Sundays were the worst, but he didn’t ever tell anyone about those times, or how his dad touched him and told him how pretty he was. He hated those days, and wished the weekends would never come. Louis would much rather it be a school day when they would only see him for dinnertime. He definitely preferred it when his father looked at him with anger in his eyes, than when he looks at him with soft eyes. He doesn’t like that at all, it made Louis feel uncomfortable, it always made his hands shake. Thankfully though, today was only Monday so he had almost a week before he would have to worry about that again.

A couple of minutes later he walked in. Liam shot him a look that told Louis to behave and he held his hand under the table. Their father had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and was always frowning.

“Hello, children.” He said in his loud deep voice. A shudder tickled down Louis' spine as he spoke. Lucas set his briefcase on the side and took his seat at the head of the table. He tried not to show any reaction to him, actually, he tried not to move at all. It always seemed to be Louis that got everyone in trouble or that did something wrong. It always seemed to be him that made things worse for everyone. It never used to be like this, he used to be daddy’s little boy, but since he started his job, three years ago, he changed. Their relationship with his father changed completely. He still favoured him over Liam, but when he came home from work, it was like he wanted to pretend like his sons weren’t there. The way he looked at Liam sometimes was like he was wishing he didn’t exist, it made Louis' stomach hurt to see him look at his brother like that.

“Hello, Dad.” They both replied at the same time. Just then their mom came in carrying the pasta and a plate of garlic bread. “This looks nice, Margaret.” He said, giving her a smile. They all started eating in silence and Louis tried not to shift on his seat uncomfortably.

“So, how was school, Liam?” Lucas asked his older son. The boy looked up nervously. “It was good, thank you. I tried out for the football team and Harry and I were–” Liam started, but his father nodded, not listening.

“That’s great, son.” He interjected. “What about you, Louis?” He asked, turning his gaze on the youngest.

Oh no! Okay, be polite, don’t ramble. “Good, thank you." Louis replied quietly.

“Speak up child!”

The boy flinched at his tone, wondering if he was going to hit him, or maybe send him to bed with no dinner. He began repeating loudly. “It was good, thank you.”

Lucas frowned at him and then turned to their mom who was nervously wringing her hands together. “So, Margaret, what have you been doing today?” 

“Well, I went to the supermarket and I got that shampoo that you like, and then I did some ironing.” Louis' mom answered quickly. It sounded like a prepared answer, she always did that, had her answers ready so that she wouldn’t say anything inappropriate to make him mad.

Louis reached out his hand for his drink, but he wasn’t watching properly and knocked it over, spilling the contents over the table. Everyone’s eyes snapped to his father, who jumped up from his chair.

“Shit! Louis you stupid little bitch!” He growled, grabbing the top of the eight year old's arm and pulling him roughly from the table. Suddenly Louis felt his back hit the wall, pain shot down his back and he bit his lip to stop from crying. Crying made it worse, his father hated crying, he said only weak people cried. He saw him draw back his hand, he was going to hit him. Louis held his breath waiting for the blow, knowing that there was nothing he could do but take it, the same as always.

Liam jumped from his chair and threw himself at his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him tightly, covering him. His was back to their father as he protected Louis.

“Get the hell off of him, Liam! He needs to learn to be more careful!” Lucas shouted, grabbing hold of Liam by his clothes and throwing him aside. He slapped Louis across the face, sending the poor boy to the floor, then he turned back to Liam and kicked him in the leg, making him moan.

“You don’t ever get in my way again, you little shit!” He shouted at him, while he was curled into a ball on the floor.

Silent tears were flowing down Louis' face. Hs couldn’t stand to see him hurt his brother, he was only trying to protect him. Liam always did that. Whenever he got into trouble, he would provoke their father so that he would take it out on him instead. Their father picked up his plate and drink and stormed to the living room to finish his food, muttering something about them being ‘the worst kids in the world’ and ‘how the hell did he get stuck with this life’.

Louis crawled over to his brother and wrapped his tiny arms around him tightly, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. His big brother groaned and pushed himself up to sitting, hugging Louis back, rubbing his hand across his stinging cheek, hissing through his teeth.

“I’m so sorry, Liam. I’m so sorry.” He mumbled quietly, crying onto his shoulder.

He shook his head. “It’s alright, Lou. It’s not your fault.” Liam croaked, giving him a small smile and trying to get to his feet, groaning. Louis jumped to his feet and helped him up.

They heard movement, making them glance up to see that their mother was frantically clearing the table. “T-Take your dinner to your rooms and eat, okay?” Margaret instructed shakily, kissing both of her boys on the cheek. She needed to go to their father and do damage control, he would be in a temper in there from Louis' mistake and she needed to calm him down before anything else happened. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I love you both. Please be quiet, and whatever happens, stay in your rooms.” She ordered, quickly kissing them again and handing their half eaten dinners, before pushing the boys towards the back hallway.

They had a nice house, four bedrooms and it was all on one level. Lucas earned good money so they lived in a nice area, but Louis would rather the house was smaller so he wouldn’t have to work in his job. Maybe then he would be like the old dad, taking them to the park and buying toys and ice cream.

Liam came to his room and they ate in silence, sitting on the floor near his bed. He held Louis' hand tightly when they heard their father shouting at their mother from the living room, something smashed, and Louis winced.

This was entirely his fault.

He started to sob and Liam wrapped his arms around his shoulder, squeezing gently. He always seemed so much older than him, he was so much more mature than he was.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay, Lou. Don’t worry.” Liam cooed, stroking his hair. Once he had calmed down, and the shouting had stopped, they played snap cards for a little while. When the two were in the middle of the game, they heard stomping coming up the hallway, Liam stiffened as the footsteps went past my door. They didn’t stop though, thank God. Both let out the breath they didn’t realize they were holding and looked at Liam, who smiled a small smile.

“I’d better go to my room, it’s after seven.” He said looking, at the alarm clock sitting on his brother's bedside table. “Lock your door. I’ll see you in the morning.” Liam said with a wink. He left the room and Louis watched him creep across the hall to his room, he turned back to him.

“Lock your door, Louis.” He whispered, waiting there, watching him.

The younger boy shut his door and locked it quickly as he was told to. Putting his ear to the wood, he listened to make sure that Liam did the same to his.

He ran back over to his bed and threw himself on it, crying silently. He couldn’t stop, he was sobbing and sobbing. Louis had been stupid tonight and he got his brother hurt again! And probably his mother too, by the sound of the noises from the living room.

Suddenly, there was a scratching, tapping noise on my window. His eyes snapped up to see Harry outside, looking at him sadly.

Louis got up and ran to the window unlocked it and slid it up quietly wondering what on earth he was doing here. Shouldn’t he be at home?

“Harry, what are you doing here? You need to go, now!” He whisper yelled at him, shaking his head. But the boy just climbed into his room through the window, closing it silently behind him. He held his breath, looking at his door with wide eyes.

If Louis' father caught him here he would go crazy, he didn’t like Harry coming over and play at our house, he always said he was too noisy. “Harry, get out!” Louis whispered, desperately trying to push him back towards the window.

Harry didn’t budge and just wrapped his arms around Louis tightly, pulling him against his chest.

“It’s okay.” The older boy whispered, stroking his hair. Louis started to cry again into his chest, thoughts of Liam being hurt earlier flooded his mind.

Harry was tall for his age, he was ten, the same as Liam. They were best friends, and had been since the Tomlinsons moved in four years ago. He had curly chocolate brown hair and green eyes, with pair of dimples to match his cute smile.

Harry and Louis didn’t get on at all though. The older boy teased him all the time, trips him, ruffles his hair, and he has this annoying habit of calling him Angel for some reason and it really makes the younger boy mad.

He pulled back to look at him. For some reason Harry looked so sad, he had tears in his eyes as he just continued to hold Louis. He knew about their father, Liam had been covered in bruises once and had blurted out the truth to him. The brothers had both begged him not to say anything and he didn't.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” He whispered, wiping his own face, but the tears continued to fall.

He pulled Louis onto the bed, rocking him gently, just like Liam always did when he cried. Louis looked at his chest and realized he was in Power Rangers shorts and t-shirt. He frowned, a little confused as to why he would be wearing that, it was freezing outside. Then it dawned on him that Harry was wearing his pyjamas. Louis turned to look at the clock to see it was almost half past eight. He'd been crying for over an hour.

“I saw you through the window. I just wanted to come and make sure you were alright.” Harry whispered back, still hugging Louis tightly.

“I’m okay, you need to go.” He whispered back, pushing him again, trying to get Harry off of his bed.

Harry just shook his head. “I’m not leaving until you stop crying.” He replied stubbornly, pulling Louis down so that they were now laying on his bed, facing each other. He had his arms wrapped around him so tightly that Louis couldn’t even squirm away. It actually felt safe and warm.

Louis scooted even closer to him, pressing his whole body into Harry and sobbed on his chest. Louis woke in the morning, still tightly wrapped in Harry's arms.

Realizing this, the younger boy gasped and looked at the clock that read 6:20 a.m.

“Harry!” He whispered, shaking him.

“Yes, mom?” He asked with his eyes shut.

“Shhhh!” Louis hissed, quickly covering his mouth.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at him, shocked, then looked around his room. “Oh no, did I fall asleep?”

“You need to go home, Harry!” Louis panicked, pushing the other boy towards the window. Harry opened it and started to climb out but the blue eyed boy grabbed his hand, making him stop. He looked up at Louis with a confused expression on his face.

“Thank you.” Louis whispered, smiling gratefully at him. He really needed that hug last night and was probably the nicest thing Harry had ever done for him.

He smiled back. “You’re welcome, Angel.”

Louis watched as he went through the hole in the fence and climbed back into his own window. Harry closed it and waved at him, the younger boy waved back and then went to go get dressed.

While picking up a blue t-shirt and black shorts, Louis thought of the trouble the two of them would have gotten if they were caught.

This can't happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Eight years later.**

 

Louis woke to the familiar feeling of being crushed. Wriggling a little, he felt Harry shifted his weight off of him. He was spooning the younger boy from behind, breathing deeply into the back of his hair. His heavy arm was draped over Louis' waist while he held his hand tightly.

He quickly silenced his alarm and elbowed Harry in the stomach. “Six o’clock.”

“Ten more minutes, Angel. I’m still tired.” He murmured, pulling him tighter to his chest.

“No. Last time it turned into another hour, and my brother nearly caught you in here.” Louis mumbled, elbowing him in the stomach again.

“Just ten more minutes, Lou, please.” Harry whined, making him sigh and closed his eyes again.

The two both drifted back to sleep instantly.

“Lou, thirty minutes, okay?” Liam informed him, knocking on the door. Louis jerked up and so did Harry, it was almost half past seven.

“'Kay, I’m up already!” He shouted back, glancing at Harry who was rubbing his face, looking a bit dazed.

“Good. I’m going to have breakfast. Hurry up. Harry’s driving us today so be ready to leave in thirty minutes.”

Groaning, Louis turned to Harry who was looking at him sheepishly. “We're late again.”

“M'sorry, Angel.”

Louis sighed. “S'okay. Let's get ready.”

Harry nodded, kissing his forehead before standing, making the younger boy blush. He was wearing his pyjamas with the banana cartoon prints on it and Louis could almost laugh. At school, his brother's best friend is the dashing and unattainable captain of the football team but in reality, he's just the dork kid who lives next door.

Harry climbed out of the window silently, sliding it back down after him. The blue eyed boy walked over and locked it before heading in for the quickest shower ever.

 

Later, Louis walked out of his room, his eye glasses perched on his nose. He stopped when he entered the kitchen and saw Harry was already there, eating his cereal.

The older boy looked the same as he did every morning, like a supermodel. He wore low slung ripped jeans that showed his boxers a little that always made the girls and boys from their school swoon. Today he wore a white t-shirt and his checkered short sleeve shirt over it, which he wore completely unbuttoned.

His green eyes were glittering with amusement as they found Louis'.

“Running late this morning, Angel?” He asked with a smirk.

Louis glared. “Not everyone can look like models like you. And stop eating my breakfast!”

Harry frowned and Liam entered the room before he can say something. “Good morning H, morning boobear.”

His younger brother groaned with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth while his best friend chuckled. “Morning.”

Liam had no idea that Harry sleeps in his room every night, if he did he would go crazy. “Have you talked to mom yet?”

“Only a little.” Liam replied. “Said she'd call you tonight.”

Louis nodded. Almost two years after their parents got divorced when he was ten,  their mom got a clerical job in a huge electronics firm. She became the assistant to the director just earlier this year and so she travelled a lot with her. She was gone twice as much as she was home, so her children only saw her for about one week a month.

Liam was his only supervision, although at times it was more like Louis was the one taking care of him. Sometimes their grandmother would come around to check on them but since she's getting old, the boys would always tell her that everything is fine and they can manage on their own.

“You look really beautiful today, Lou.” Harry told him when Liam left the room, looking at him intently.

Yeah, right! Louis' hair was still damp because he didn’t have time to dry it and thrown on a dark blue skinny jeans and a red shirt. He paired it up with his usual black hoodie and vans. He certainly did not look beautiful today! Or any other day for that matter.

“Whatever.” Louis replied before quickly snatching the sandwhich his brother packed for him and went outside.

The drive to school was the same as usual, both older boys sat in the front talking about footbal while Louis sat in the back, going through his notes and trying to ignore Harry looking at him through the mirror once in a while.

The things is, Louis might have a little crush on Harry and sometimes it's hard to act around him because he knows he only saw him as a younger brother he has to take care of and help sleep every night so he doesn't get any nightmares.

Once they entered the parking lot, a group of girls made their way to their car and Louis can't help but groan when he realized they're the same girls who threw themselves at Liam and Harry ever since he can remember.

“You got very loyal fangirls.” He commented, removing his seatbelt. Liam sighed heavily and Harry just chuckled.

“At least they make it seem you're really good at footie to deserve that kind of attention.” Liam replied and his brother snorted.

“Or maybe you don't but you got a handsome face so it doesn't matter.”

“You cheeky little–”

Louis laughed and opened his door when Liam made a move to grab him. He ran out and bumped against one of the girls, dropping his books in the process.

“Oh, sorry—”

“Watch where you're going, nerd.”

Looking up, he almost rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. The redhead was in an extra short mini skirt that looks almost like a belt that what it's supposed to be.

Louis picked his books before looking at her up and down. “Oh my god Jessica, you forgot your pants at home!”

The girl glared at him. “Nice come back, Lewis. I would have also make a comment about your outfit today but it's the same old ugly nerdy faggot look.”

Louis only laughed, used to how she treats him. Jessica Montgomery has always been rude to him and to almost everyone  so it's not a brand new news. It's also no secret that he was gay and everyone in the school but her seemed to be cool with it.

He didn't spare her a reply and began walking towards his friends who was waiting for him in one of the benches.

“Hey Zayn, Bebe, Holland.”

“Hey, Lou, did you ride in with hot piece of ass one and two again today?” Holland asked, staring after the two boys as they walked off.

He laughed and shook my head. “Nope, just plain old Liam and Harry, same as usual.”

Holland sighed. “How the hell can you be unaffected by how freaking hot they are? I mean, you’re so lucky to live with Liam! I would love to watch his hot ass walk around all day.” She purred, fanning her face.

Her friend pretended to gag. “Hols, ew. Liam's my brother and to an extent, Harry too.”

“Really?” Zayn asked, smirk playing across his face.

Okay, so maybe Zayn knew that he got a crush on Harry but he never told them directly anyway so.

“They are the two best players on the football team and look like sex gods, and I wish I could get past it.” Bebe said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows with a grin, making Louis laugh. She hooked her arm through Louis and pulled him towards their first class.

School was good, as usual. Louis loved his classes and was quite popular among the teachers because his grades never went below A. He always did his homework, and was never tardy. If there's anything Louis Tomlinson is proud of himself, it's his school performance.

 

At lunch, he was sat with his friends and they were talking about the upcoming Math club week activities Holland was an officer of.

“Oh yay, hot piece of ass number one is coming over!” Bebe giggled, kicking his foot under the table.

Louia rolled my eyes as a hand shot out from behind him, stealing a handful of his fries.

“Hey, Angel.”

He slapped Harry's hand as he went to steal some more. “You know, you can buy your own food and leave mine alone.”

Harry laughed before plopping down next to Louis.

“Oh, but I want to share with you.” He replied before greeting Louis' friends. He easily manage to include himself in their conversation because that's just how Harry is. Painfully charming and friendly to everyone.

After a while, the bell rang, signalling their lunch break was over. Louis was actually surprised Harry spent the whole hour with them. He usually hang out with Liam and a few friends from their year.

The older boy walked them to their next class and waved them goodbye when they reached Biology. Before Louis enter the room, Harry pulled him aside.

“Hey, I'll drive you home later, okay? Only the two of us today. Liam's got a date.”

Louis' eyes widened. “Since when?”

“I'm not allowed to tell you.”

“That's not fair, do I know them?”

Harry winked at him. “Maybe.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine, don't tell me. I'd found out about it anyway.”

The older boy chucked. “Of course, of course. Now go to your class and win that golden onion or something.”

Louis laughed before following.

 

After school, he said his good byes to his friends before making his way to the parking lot.

“Hey, Z, you're not coming?” Holland asked, hand locked with Bebe.

“Yeah, I think I'd just wait here today. Doniya's going to pick me up.”

“Really? Haven't seen her around since she moved for Uni! We can wait with you.” Louis exclaimed, the girls nodding eagerly.

“No, I mean, she'll love it but you know she'll understand if you're busy. Holland and Bebe have to buy those materials they need for next week and Harry's waiting for you.”

The girls pursed their lips when they realized this. He's right. They got assigned to buy everything they need for Math Week so they can start assembling tomorrow. “Fine, but you have to tell her that we should get together soon and that we miss her.”

Zayn chuckled, before waving at them. “Of course.”

The two head off while Louis stayed behind.

“So, Harry won't mind if I stay here longer and we can both meet with your sist–”

“No! I already saw him walk to the parking, he's probably wondering where you are.”

Louis crossed his arms. “Okay, spill.”

“What do you mean?”

“You're not telling us the truth, are you?”

Zayn blushed but didn't say anything.

“Fine, you don't have to tell me today and I'm not telling the girls either but you have to promise me that you're going to tell us whatever it is when you're ready.”

The other boy smiled at him. “Okay.”

Louis nodded before leaning close to him. “One question though, you're not meeting with a sugar daddy, are you?”

“What!?” Zayn gasped before shoving his friend away.

“I'm joking!” Louis laughed, before patting him at the back. “I'll leave you alone Malik but remeber what I said. Call me if you need anything.”

“I understand.” The boy replied sarcastically before grinning at him widely. “Now go away before Mr. Hot Piece of Ass gets worried.”

Louis only stuck his tongue at him before making his way to the parking lot, where Harry was leaning against his car waiting for him.

“Hey, Lou.” He smiled when he saw Louis and opened the door for him.

“Hello, Harry.” He replied as he climbed into the car and waited for the older boy to climb in next to him.

“How's the rest of the school today?” Harry asked, pulling out from their parking spot.

“Good.” Louis paused. “Zayn's acting really weird.” Harry let out a laugh before covering his mouth. The younger boy looked at him confusedly. “What?”

“Nothing, just remembered Ed telling me something really funny and weird earlier.” He replied, looking anywhere but Louis. “Hey, do you mind if I stop by the grocery store first?”

“Sure, it's fine.”

Harry pulled in front of the store a few minutes later. “Come on, Angel.” He said, getting out. Jessica and some girls from their school were also there and Louis noticed right away.

“Oh, I can just wait here.”

Harry closed his door and walked around the car so he can open Louis'.

“Come on, Angel.” He repeated, holding his hand out for him.

“It doesn’t take two of us to go in, Harry. I’ll wait here.”

Harry just shook his head and reached into the car to pick Louis up, slinging him over his shoulder. He then kicked the door shut and started walking towards the store.

“Okay, okay, I'll come with you! Put me down!” He shouted, slapping lightly on the older boy's back.

He just laughed at Louis' meager attempts to get down, and continued walking. He finally set Louis down his feet when they're finally by the entrance. Louis quickly looked around, embarrassed, checking to see if anyone saw that, but it appeared that they didn’t. Jessica and her friends were also walking opposite their way.

His eyes found Harry when the boy reached out his hands and fixed his eyeglasses, his fingers lingering on his face. “What do you want for dinner?”

“W-What?” Louis asked before stepping back, pulling at his hoodie consciously and fixing his eyeglasses, trying to hide his red face. “Oh, dinner. It's Thursday. Thursday's lasagne day.”

The older boy smiled at him. “It is. You go get the pasta and I'll get the other ingredients.”

Louis nodded in agreement before walking towards the pasta aisle. He was reaching out for it when two tall boys walked over to him, making him stand still.

“Well, hello there.” One of them purred. He nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed the pasta before walking off quickly to find Harry.

“Hey, where you going?” The other guy asked, grabbing his arm.

Louis' heart started to race as he looked around, frantically. The side of the aisle was completely empty except for them. “I’m looking for my boyfriend.” He lied.

“Boyfriend? I don’t see a boyfriend.” The other guy said, sneering at him. “How about we go somewhere and get to know each other better?”

He immediately felt sick and was about to try and kick the guy when he heard quick steps behind him.

“Angel.” Harry said, slinging his arm around Louis' shoulder and glaring at the two guys who immediately dropped his hand and took a step back. The younger boy moved closer to Harry’s side and pressed into him so hard that it actually hurt. “I hope you guys weren’t hitting on my boy.” He said casually, but anyone could hear the anger in the tone of his voice.

“No way, man. We were just talking, that’s all.” The guy lied, holding up his hands innocently.

“That’s good.” Harry said, guiding Louis towards the cashier, his arm wrapped tightly around him. A man in security uniform passed by and he immediately called him. “Excuse me, sir. There are two guys near the pasta aisle harassing customers. Blonde in gray shirt and a brunette in black, couldn't be older than me.”

The man frowned and nodded at Harry before rushing at the back.

Harry kept his arm around Louis as they pay for their purchases. Once they were outside, he helped Louis get inside the car and put his seatbelt on.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking at him concerned.

Louis was fine now, his heart has stopped trying to break out of hia chest as soon as Harry came. He nodded and smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before closing the door and going around to his side. Once he was inside, he grabbed behind him, from the grocery bag, and gave it to Louis who grinned widely.

It was Louis' favorite chocolate bar, Mars. “Thanks, Harry.”

When they got to the Tomlinsons, the two of them went straight to work, cooking lasagne side by side. When they finished and got it inside the oven, Harry told Louis to put on a movie while he make some sandwiches.

“Should have thought you'd pick Love Actually.” The green eyed boy said when he entered the living room, holding a plate of sandwiches and two bottled water for each hand. They ate quickly in comfortable silence and Harry stood about thirty minutes later when the oven went off.

When they finished the movie, the two of them cleared up and put everything on the sink. After tidying up for a bit, Louis announced he was going to do his homework and head to bed.

“Okay. I’ll just shoot home and be back later.”

 

After doing his homework, Louis changed quickly into a large shirt and pyjamas before slipping into his bed. The bed felt cold and too big, just like it did every night before Harry comes.

He heard the window slide open and then closed again, the bed dipping behind Louis.

“Hey, you asleep?” Harry whispered.

“No, not yet.” He mumbled, inching closer so he could feel the other boy's warmth.

Harry sighed, draping an arm around Louis so he was spooning him. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

 “What?” Louis asked, facing the older boy.

“Should have been looking out for you better.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m not hurt, and..” He said, putting his hand on Harry’s arm. “And you came for me.”

The boy didn’t answer right away but his arm tightened around Louis. “I’d always come for you.”

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Louis woke at six o’clock to his alarm going off. He silenced it and tried, unsuccessfully, to move away from Harry. He had his head on the older boy's chest, leg draped over his crotch while Harry had his hand on Louis' knee, pinning his leg there, and his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

As he tried to move, Harry tightened his hold, mumbling something in his sleep about not wanting to go to college anymore. Louis then moved his arm and tapped his stomach. 

“Six o’clock.” He mumbled, tapping him again when he didn’t open his eyes. Harry groaned and tightened his grip, pulling him making Louis completely lay on top of him. The younger boy blushed when he felt Harry against him. He tried to wriggle free, but it just made everything difficult and his body started to tingle. The blue eyed boy couldn’t help the little moan that escaped from his lips, a hand covering his mouth instantly. He shut his eyes tightly, breathing deeply. 

“Harry!” Louis whisper yelled. 

The boy finally snapped his eyes open and looked at him, shocked. “I-I'm..” 

The younger boy groaned. “Let me go, please.” 

Harry quickly removed his hands, helping him roll to his side of bed. Louis immediately cover half of his red face with his blanket, peeking at the older boy. “It’s six.” 

“Okay. Don’t be mad at me, please. I didn’t know I did that, I’m sorry, Angel.” He whispered, kissing his forehead before quickly climbing out of the bed and throwing on his clothes. 

“Okay.” Louis mumbled. 

“I’ll see you later.” Harry spoke, before climbing out of the window. Rolling over, Louis buried his face into his pillow, groaning loudly. He could still smell Harry and it made him feel safe and calm. 

After getting dressed more peacefully than yesterday, Louis grabbed his bag and biology project before going out of his room. He then spotted Harry eating his cereal again. Everyday! Louis thought as he sighed and stole the bowl out of the older boy's hands. 

“Harry, there’s like four other cereals in the cupboard and you only eat mine!” 

“Good morning to you too, Angel.” Harry said politely, with an amused smile on his face. 

“Right, good morning.” He plopped down and ate his cereal. Soon, Liam came into the kitchen. 

“Hey, guys, you ready to go?” He asked, throwing them each a juice box as usual. The two both nodded and headed to Harry’s car. 

 

As Louis got to school, Sean, one of his friends from their Drama Club, grabbed him and pulled him off for a talk. 

“What’s up?” He asked, concerned. The other boy actually looked a little frantic, his hair was all messy, as if he had been pulling on it while his eyes were tight with stress. 

“I forgot it’s Terri’s birthday tomorrow, and I have no idea what to get her!” Sean cried desperately, running his hands through his hair roughly. 

“Calm down, you’ve still got time. Now, what sort of thing does she like?” Louis asked, thinking about Terri and all the things he knew about her. 

“I wanted to get her something she could keep, but I'm not sure what.” 

“Sean, calm down. How about some pretty earrings? She likes studs, right? Or you could get her a new jewellery box or something to put them in.” Sean's face brightened.

“Yeah! She has this like old jewellery box at the moment. That’s a great idea! Oh God thank you, Lou. I owe you big time! I’m gonna skip this morning so I can go get it.” He said, smiling excitedly and running off, shouting bye over his shoulder. 

Shaking his head, Louis walked back to the school and noticed that there was hardly anyone around. Oh God, was he late? He started running down the hallway, gripping his project tightly. He could see Harry and a couple of his friends walking on his way. 

“Slow down Louis, you’ll fall!” He heard Harry yelling and as if on cue, Louis tripped over his own feet, landing sideways on the floor. 

“Shit.” Harry spoke as he ran towards him, helping Louis sit properly before proceeding to check his side, picking his eyeglasses up. “Are you okay?” 

“'M okay.” The younger boy replied as he rubbed a spot on his shoulder that stings a bit. It wasn't until he noticed his animal cell model that his eyes started to water. “Oh, no.” 

The project he spent two weeks planning and designing was now laying messily in front of him. Its little details made of clear beads and painted Styrofoams were now scattered everywhere. He had prided himself for finishing it a week before deadline and now it's gone. 

He didn't realized he was crying until Harry pulled him closer, telling his friends to go ahead as he stayed with Louis. “Shhhh, it's okay. We'll fix it.” 

They stayed sitting on the floor like that for a while, letting him calm down. Louis moved his head from being buried on Harry's shoulder, staring at the spot. “I ruined your shirt.” 

“It's okay, Angel.” The older boy replied. He put both of his hands against Louis' face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. “Why don't we move to the library and we'll fix your project.” 

“But you classes–” 

“Will be fine.” Harry cut him off, smiling at him. “It's okay. Come on.” 

“If you're sure.” Louis said before standing. They both pick everything up and proceeded to the library. The librarian smiled but didn't ask them any question when they entered the deserted room. 

Three hours later, they finished the animal cell model and it actually looked like it didn't break at all. Harry was putting glue on the last piece while Louis watched on. He watched the dimples on Harry's face appear as the older boy yelled triumphantly. “There! We're done! We–” 

“Ehem, Mr. Styles.” 

Both of their heads snapped towards Mrs. Anderson who was looking at them pointedly but with a small smile on her face. 

“Oops.” The older boy said cheekily, grinning at her. His smile grew when he heard Louis giggle softly in front of him. “Sorry.” 

He looked back at Louis who was staring at him with a sweet smile on his lips. Harry's heart fluttered when pink dusted on the younger boy's cheeks as he looked down on his lap. “Thank you, Harry.” 

“You're welcome, Angel.” 

 

It has been a great day after all. He managed to pass his Biology project on time, thanks to Harry. He spent lunch with his friends as well as Harry, who sat next to him and stole half of his food. Louis let him this time. Liam didn't ride with them again and Zayn seemed too excited for their classes to end. Louis didn't question it. And before his mind start to wonder, Harry was throwing an arm around him, pulling him to the car. 

On their way to his house, the older boy pulled into the McDonalds drive thru. 

“Hi, are you ready to order?” The person behind the speaker asked. 

“Can I get a big mac meal with a coke, a quarter pounder with cheese meal and a strawberry milkshake, please. Do you still do those cheese melt things?” Harry asked. 

The speaker crackled. “Yes, we do.” 

He grinned. “Great, a pack of those too then, please.” 

Louis just stared at him, a little dumbfounded. Harry had just ordered his food and knew exactly what he would want. The older boy turned to look at him and frowned. 

“What? Did I get it wrong?” Harry asked, looking slightly concerned and turned to unroll his window again, ready to change the order. 

Louis shook his head, looking at him in amazement. “How did you know what I have?” 

Harry just laughed. “You always have the same, Angel. And you love those disgusting cheese things too but they don’t do them all the time so..” He trailed off and pulled the car up to the next window. 

They decided to park for a bit so they can eat properly. They chatted openly about some concert that Louis wanted to go and see, and some movie that Harry watched last week about zombies that he said would have scared the life out of Louis. It was so easy to talk to him, the younger boy thought as Harry threw his head back and laughed at something he said. He treasured times like these, because he knew that only a few people, if not only him, get to see how Harry really is as a person. He was kind and charming to everyone, yes. But Louis knew he can also be gentle and caring. He knew how Harry get when he's mad and upset. And he also knew when he was happy. Louis couldn't help but think his person was extremely lucky. 

 

Liam was already there when they got home. He was watching telly, a box of pizza with most slices untouched, in front of him. “Hey, guys.” 

Louis greeted him as he sat beside his brother, declining politely when the older boy offered him a slice of pizza. 

“Lou, seeing as it's Friday..” His brother said, trailing off. 

He groaned, knowing instantly what this was about. Liam's 'weekly tradition'. “No! No parties! Come on, Li, seriously? Does it have to be at our house every week? There isn’t even a game tonight! It’s supposed to be an after game party!” 

“Come on, Lou. Promise we'll clean after this time.” 

“No, you won't! You always fall asleep and wake up very late. You lot never cleaned!” Louis exclaimed, glaring at Liam before proceeding to glare at Harry. 

“Hey, I always help!” The green eyed boy cried defensively. 

Louis sighed, feeling defeated. His brother threw parties at their house every Friday night. He doesn’t know why he bothered whining about it, it happened regardless of whether he liked it or not. 

After the two older boys went out to get drinks, Louis took the opportunity and had a nice long bath, making him feel relaxed. He groaned at the thought of another party. They didn’t get too wild or anything like that, but they would last until two or three in the morning. On top of lack of sleep, there would always be a huge mess to clean up in the morning, both inside and outside of the house. 

Sighing, he stood and wrapped himself in a towel. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he walked straight into Harry, whose hands shot out to steady him, grabbing his waist so he didn’t fall over. Louis clutched the towel tighter around himself as he tried to calm his shocked heart. 

The older boy cleared his throat. “Hey.” 

Louis squeaked a hi before running to his room. As the door slammed close, he heard him knock. “Angel?” 

“Yes?” 

“Just wanted to drop off my stuff. A change of clothes and things for tomorrow seeing as I’ll be here tonight.” Harry spoke softly behind the door. 

“Oh, okay.” He opened the door halfway, making sure he was hidden behind it and put his arm out. Harry passed him his bag with a small thank you, careful not to look at Louis. 

Louis waited until the party was in full swing before making his way down the hall. Surprisingly, there weren't that many people. Definitely so much lesser than last time, maybe Liam finally realized it's a bad idea to invite everyone. Most of them are seniors but Louis can't complain. They'd have lesser cleaning up to do in the morning. 

“Hey, Zayn.” He chirped, as he spotted one of his best friends nearby. 

“Hey.” The raven-haired boy replied, giving him a once over with a smirk on his face. “Well, look who dressed up tonight.” 

Louis rolled his eyes but bit on his lower lip nervously. “Do I look okay?” He asked, gesturing on his oversized Rolling Stones band shirt and black skinny jeans. He paired it up with his black converse and clear contacts instead of his usual eyeglasses. Surely it was no much for Zayn's no fail stylish self. 

“Are you kidding me? You look really hot, Lou.” 

“Are you sure?” Zayn threw an arm around him, pulling him tightly. He knew how Louis gets sometimes. “Positive. Now, why don't you walk over there and see what Harry thinks.” 

“Oi.” The other boy gasped. “What does that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean, it's his shirt, right?” Zayn asked, tugging at the hem of Louis' shirt. 

Louis blushed but didn't say anything. “Where’s B and Holls?” 

“They’re trying for your brother's teammates, it seems.” Zayn said, pointing towards the living room as he laughed. The blue eyed boy looked where he was pointing, Bebe and Holland whispering and giggling at each other as they stared at the group, who looked both pleased and flustered. Liam shook his head when he noticed Louis' friends. 

Louis watched them amusedly and felt sorry for the newest addition in the group when the gorgeous girls sat beside him. Poor boy looked like he's going to pass out. 

He then pulled Zayn into the kitchen when he asked him for a drink. They don't drink beers actually, but Louis knew his brother would have stock something for him and his junior friends. 

Once they entered the kitchen, he saw Harry hanging with his and Liam's friends. Louis blushed, thinking about how embarrassing it was that they saw him tripped earlier. Before he can even tell Zayn that they'd get drinks later instead, green eyes landed on him. 

“Hey Zayn, Louis.” The older boy greeted, grinning at the two of them. He then looked at Louis' shirt before meeting his eyes. “You look extra beautiful tonight, Angel.” 

Louis blushed harder, his best friend snickering beside him. Seriously. He swore the floor could eat him when he heard the other people in the room chuckle. 

“The shirt does look awfully familiar.” The blond girl stated, looking at him amusedly. Louis likes her. Her name was Cara and Liam used to bring her around a lot when Louis needed help in Maths. The other boy, Ed, remained quiet but he was smiling at him. He had wonderful voice and plays a lot of guitar, and they got to work on a play together last Spring. 

Before Cara could tease him further, Harry was shushing her, walking over Louis. “Hey. What can I get for you two?” 

“Drinks please.” Zayn answered, grabbing a bag of chips from the counter. 

“Well, we got you T-Ices this time.” The older boy said, grabbing two bottles from the fridge. “It's very light, you won't get drunk from it. They taste a bit of apples you wouldn't think it's actually a beer. We still got you your juice and chocolate milk, just in case you don't like it.” Harry finished, winking at Louis. 

“Thank you.” He replied gratefully, handing the other bottle to Zayn. T-Ice had a yellow to clear color and doesn't have this common beer odor when Louis tried to smell it. It actually look like a juice but when he drunk it, it still has this slightly bitter taste. He thinks it's okay but decided he wouldn't enjoy it tonight. 

“What do you think?” Harry asked him. “I think I'd stay with soymilk.” Louis said, looking a little sheepish. The older boy didn't even bat an eyelash and grabbed another bottle from the fridge, making him beam at him. 

“Double chocolate?” He asked excitedly, eyeing the Vitamilk in Harry's hand. 

The older boy chuckled fondly. “Yep, of course. Zayn, do you want one too?” 

The boy shook his head, lifting his T-Ice. “I'm good.” 

They eventually joined the others and the party went on like that. About three hours of silly truth or dare games, embarrassing stories and singing along to The Weeknd, their guests started to leave. Louis liked tonight the most among other party nights held in their home. It was more of chilling and conversations than all of the wild shebang he's used to. Everything went fine until they were showing the remaining guests out and one of the drunk players suddeny pulled Louis and kissed him on the lips. Once Louis pushed him, Trevor was vomiting on his feet. 

“What the fuck, man?” He heard Harry, pulling Trevor away from him, Liam quickly appearing on his side. 

“V-very pretty.” Trevor muttered, swaying on his feet. The other boys caught him before he fell. 

“I'm so gonna make you pay for this once you sober, Trev.” Liam hissed, thinking of doubling the lad's running laps next practice. “You're not even into boys.” 

“It was just a kiss.” Another guy defended weakly, grimacing when his friend started to vomit again. “I'm so sorry, I'll clean this up.” 

“Help my brother, H.” Liam instructed, gesturing to the guy to follow him inside. 

“Come on, Lou.” Harry murmured, pulling Louis with him. 

“Good night, darling.” Bebe told her friend when they passed her, Louis telling them the same. 

When the door closed, Louis slumped against it, his hands slipping from Harry's. “What’s wrong, Angel?” The older boy asked, looking at him concerned.

“He stole my first kiss.” 

“Oh, Lou.” Harry cooed, pulling Louis into a hug. “He didn't.” 

“What do you mean he didn't? You saw it! And don't get too close to me, I have vomit.” He groaned, pushing Harry slightly. 

The older of the two tightened his arms. “He did kiss you, but that wasn’t your first kiss. I had that a long time ago.” He explained, his grin widening on the top of Louis' head when he felt him stiffen. “Remember when I was hurt because I fell from a tree? I was fourteen and my leg hurt so badly, and you asked what you could do to make the pain go away.” 

Oh my–that’s right! Harry had asked him for a kiss and he did. It wasn't long before Liam came out of the house and caught them. He punched Harry in the face for it. The older boy was being really sweet to him that day; he was climbing the tree to get Louis' ball that got stuck up there. 

Louis pulled back with blush on his cheeks, the older boy looking at him intently. 

“That was my first kiss too, and I do remember it.” Harry said softly, looking at him tenderly. 

“Oh.” Louis cleared his throat. “I-I remember it now.. I'm glad you were my first kiss.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I care about you a lot.” Louis admitted with a blush. “I'm happy it's you.” 

“I care about you a lot, too, Angel.” The older boy replied, smiling at him. Louis returned it. “Can I-Can I kiss you?” 

Louis' heart started beating faster. Harry just asked if he could kiss him. “I-I..” 

“You don't have to.” Harry told him quickly, mistaking his stuttering to uncomfortableness. “I shouldn't have assumed—” 

“No! I.. I mean, I want you to but.” He glanced down to his feet. “I was just surprised because I thought you only see me as a younger brother.” 

He didn't speak for a moment and Louis began shifting on his feet nervously. His heart fluttered when Harry took his hand. “Lou. I think anyone who can see us can tell you mean more than a brother to me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh.” Harry repeated, chuckling. “Will you let me?” 

Unable to speak, Louis gave a little nod, blushing when the older boy pulled him until there's only a little space between their faces. His eyes closed when Harry put his hands on his cheeks, brushing his nose against Louis' before proceeding to kiss his forehead, then his nose. He felt warm all over when Harry pressed his lips softly. It was gentle and sweet, more than Louis could ask for. 

Suddenly, Harry pulled away making him whimper and wonder what he'd done wrong. “Tell him you’re fine.” He whispered, making Louis look at him confusedly. 

“Louis? Are you okay?” Liam asked woriedly, his knocks growing insistently, making the door rattle. 

“Yes! I'm sorry I'm just a little tired. I'm fine.” 

“Are you sure? Have you seen Harry?” Louis looked at the older boy, horrified. 

“He.. He said he was going home, Li.” Harry nodded encouragingly, rubbing his back. He hoped Liam would believe him. 

“Okay. Good night Lou.” 

“Night, Li!” He sighed before looking up to Harry. He gave the older boy a small smile that widened when he kissed Louis again on the lips. 

“Sleep?” Harry asked. 

“Sleep.” Louis agreed, letting Harry pull him to bed. The older boy wrapped his arm around him when they lay down before kissing his forehead. 

“Good night, Angel.” 

“Good night, Harry.”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis woke in the morning with his phone ringing loudly. He stretched out his hand to answer the call. “Hello?”

“Louis! Where are you? We’re supposed to be practicing!” A panicking male voice shouted. He winced away from the sound and tried to get up, but Harry was near enough laying on top of him.

“Zayn?” He croaked, looking at his alarm clock but the numbers were all blurry and couldn’t make it out. Louis squeezed his eyes shut then opened them to see that the time was now fifteen before nine. Oh, no!

“You better hurry, Lou! We're supposed to be here at eight thirty. You know how Miss Nicole gets!”

“Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I’m on my way.”

Harry started to stir behind him. He whispered. “Angel, who's that?”

“Kick that hot piece of ass out of your bed and get over here!” Zayn said, sounding amused now, obviously having heard Harry. Louis on the other hand, felt horrified.

“It's not what you think!”

“If you think I'm going to judge you, then we have a serious problem with our relationship as friends.” Zayn started. “Lou, I don't care. I know there's something going on between the two of you, come on, but I'm not going to assume anything else and wait 'til you decide whether to tell me anything or not. Either way, I couldn't care less.”

“It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just that–” He paused, looking at Harry whose already looking at him. “I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm sorry. I love you.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’ll be there in a bit and I’ll bring doughnuts to apologize.”

“Bring Miss N her tea and she'd forgive you right away!” Zayn added. “See you, love you too.”

After they hang up, Louis was pulled until he was facing Harry. “Hi.”

“Morning.” Harry beamed at him, pushing some of Louis' hair out of his face. His hand then moved lower until his thumb was touching the side of Louis' lips. The younger of the two could feel his heart rabbiting against his chest and he swore it stopped altogether when Harry lowered his face.

Just before their lips touch, his phone rang again loudly, making the two of them jump. Louis sighed and accepted the call. “I said I’m on my way.”

“Just making sure you two didn’t go back to sleep.” Zayn replied with a chuckle as he hang up.

When he looked back at Harry, he was already getting dressed. The older boy smiled at him when he caught him staring. He walked over to him and placed his arms around Louis' waist. “See you in a few.”

Louis nodded, smiling at him shyly before tiptoeing to place a light kiss on his lips. It made Harry's embrace tighter as he kissed back more firmly. When they part, Louis' face was red, but so was Harry's.

“Laters.”

 

  
Before leaving his room, Louis walked over to his window to lock it as usual when he saw a single red rose on his window sill. He looked out of the window and smiled, these flowers grew on the Styles' garden, Harry must have picked one for him when he climbed out, and left it there knowing he would see it when he went to lock the window.

He carefully tucked the flower into his copy of A Farewell to Arms before heading to the kitchen to grab two juice boxes. He quickly scribbled a note for Liam saying that he had gone to practice for the play. Louis then skipped out of the front door into Harry's car that was parked outside their house.

“Got you this.” He said, handing him the drink.

“Thank you. Got you this.” Harry smiled, handing him a sandwich, making Louis laugh.

“Hey, that's a pretty good exchange.” He said, smiling as he unwrap it. “Oh, I need to go to Manny’s and get doughnuts, if that’s alright.”

“Sure, Lou.” He pulled up outside Manny’s, both of them jumping out of the car. They ordered twenty assorted doughnuts, heavy on the chocolate variety because those were both their favorites. They also got a tea on the go for Miss Nicole.

They pulled up at their school parking lot and walked until they're in the auditorium where the Drama Club meet and practice every Saturday. They'll be performing their Winter and last play of the year, and they couldn't be more excited.

“Hey, I’m so sorry guys, I overslept.” Louis said as he and Harry entered the room, looking at them all apologetically.

Zayn pulled him into a quick hug before going after the older boy who was distributing the doughnuts.

“Tomlinson.” He gulped as Nicole Scherzinger called and walked towards him. Her raven curls were styled neatly with the top half tied and the lower flowing beautifully past her shoulders. Her piercing brown eyes unreadable while her red lips turned down. “You're late.”

“I'm so sorry Miss, I really–” She cut him off by raising her hand.

“You got me tea, so I'm letting it pass today.” She said before smiling at him. “Be late next time or I'll pull you out from the main character, I swear. You gotta be schamazing today honey or you'll sit this rehearsal out.”

“Promise!” Louis replied before hugging their teacher. He didn't point it out that she already said that before and he's still in the Drama Club.

They spent the next three hours going over the scenes they had and haven't practice yet. So far it's been good and Louis was giddy the whole time he was on stage because he can see Harry grinning at him from the seats, looking at him proudly. Before Nicole dismissed them, they talked about the props and stage designs they'll be using and planned to hold a meeting with the Art Club next time.

“You did really well, Angel.” Harry said when he skipped over to him. Everyone's starting to pack up and he told the older boy to wait for him while he change his clothes. On his way to the changing area, he saw Zayn who was just exiting the room.

“Hey, Z!” He called, the raven haired turning around with a smile.

“Lou.” He greeted before they crashed onto a hug.

“About earlier..”

“Really, you don't have to tell me anything.”

“No, no.” Louis started. “I want to tell you everything. It's a long story, really. How about we go out tomorrow with the girls?”

“Okay.” His friend grinned at him. “But you have to buy us lunch, deal?”

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed when Zayn shoved him. “The doughnuts aren't enough? Fine.”

Zayn waited until he finished changing and the two of them made their way to the school's parking lot. They said their goodbyes to the people they passed until they reached Harry's car.

“See you tomorrow, Lou.”

“See you!” He replied, pulling his friend into a hug before walking until he's in front of Harry. “Hi.”

The older boy smiled at him before bending down to place a kiss on Louis' lips, making him gasp and looked around them. No one's actually watching them and Zayn had his back to them while he walked towards the school's exit. “Harry!”

“What?” Louis shook his head, blushing. Harry watched him amusedly. “You don't want me to kiss you anymore?”

“Stop.” He whined, pulling the door open. The older boy laughed as he helped him before going to his side.

“Do you want to go straight home?” Harry asked, pulling out of the school's parking lot.

“No, can we go somewhere else?”

“Sure.”

Louis wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going so he was surprised when they pulled into the parking lot for the ice rink. Harry grinned and got out, making the younger boy follow him with a frown.

“What are we doing here?” He asked as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

“Hi, two please.” The older boy said to the boy behind the counter, handing over the money. Louis' eyes widened, they were actually going to skate? He’d been skating a few times in his life but he was completely terrible at it.

“You need skate hire?” Phil, his name tag read, asked with a friendly grin while his eyes roamed over Harry’s body discreetly.

“Yeah, an eleven and a nine please.” Harry replied, winking at Louis.

Phil passed him two sets of skates and he grinned again, grabbing Louis' hand and asking him to sit on the benches. He noticed that the boy didn’t stop watching Harry as they walked away, and he actually shook his head while looking at his ass. Louis laughed and rolled his eyes at him, which made the other boy blush and look away.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked.

“You’ve got yourself another fan.” Louis teased with a small smile, nodding his head towards the booth. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Harry blinked. “Don’t worry, I’m not interested.”

“Worried? Harry, I wasn’t worried.” He scoffed, looking away so he can hide his flushed face while the older boy chuckled.

They changed into their skates and walked towards the ice. There were only a few people in there and Louis was thankful that no one else would see him fall. “Why are we doing this again? You know I can’t skate.”

Harry laughed and pulled him onto the ice. “I know, I remember. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

The younger boy loved to watch people skate and always wished he could learn, but he literally couldn’t even stand wearing skates. Harry grabbed both of his hands, skating backwards so he can face Louis. “You’re bending your ankles in slightly, Angel. Try to keep them straight, that’s why you have no control.”

Louis stood straighter and felt his feet slide out from under him. Instantly, the older boy grabbed him around the waist and leant backwards so that they both fell with Louis on top of him. Harry chuckled, helping him sit down next to him. He couldn’t stand on his own, so he waited for him to get up first.

“Okay, attempt number two.” Harry smiled, pulling Louis to his feet easily. “Stand straight and keep your feet still, I’ll pull you around until you can get your balance.” He kicked at his skates gently, nudging them to get them closer together as he gripped his smaller hands tightly.

“Okay.” Louis said, instantly falling again. Harry managed to just hold him up this time by grabbing his hips, pressing their bodies together and lifting him up off the ice so he could get his footing back. The younger boy could feel his heart start beating faster. He blushed and looked away as Harry set him back on his feet.

“Why are you blushing?” Harry asked, frowning at him but looking amused at the same time.

“I’m not. It’s just cold, that’s all.”

Harry shrugged out of his jacket instantly, standing there in his low slung jeans and t-shirt. He helped Louis in putting it on.

“You’ll get cold.”

“Don’t worry about me, Angel.” He replied, grabbing Louis' hands and pulled him along again. Once in a while he would skate without falling.

“That’s it! You’re getting it!” Harry cheered which of course made him lose his balance again. Louis pushed himself up as he laughed.

After a while, the rink was starting to get busier and their stomachs were growling. The younger boy was falling less and less often, but he was still holding Harry's hands in death grip.

“What’s time is it?” He asked as they stopped by the side of the rink.

Harry pulled out his phone from his front pocket. “A little before three o'clock.”

Louis hummed. “I'm hungry.”

“Then we'll get some food.”

Harry had his arm around his waist as they go back to the benches. Louis volunteered to get their shoes after they put the skates off, letting Harry sit. He returned the skates to the booth while Phil handed him the key to their locker. Louis thanked him before walking away.

“Is he your boyfriend?” He heard on his right and saw Phil leaning on the lockers. He was looking at Louis curiously but his face was friendly enough.

Louis pulled their shoes out before closing the locker gently. “Something like that.”

“Damn.” He said under his breath and Louis had to laugh. Phil winked at him. “Very lucky.”

He smiled, giving the key back. “I know.”

“Excuse me?”

The other boy held a hand towards the group of girls. He turned back to Louis. “Gotta go.”

Louis nodded before walking back to Harry. He smiled at him but it turned to a frown when he noticed the older boy pouting. “What's wrong?”

Harry nodded towards the booth. “Why was he winking at you?”

He tried to help it but a loud giggle escaped his mouth. His eyes crinkling as he looked at Harry. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

Harry only pouted more. “I'm serious.”

Louis shook his head before sitting beside him, a small smile on his face. He was about to grab his shoe when Harry beat him to it and knelt in front of him. He gently grab his foot and helped him put his shoes. The younger boy watched fondly, pushing his fingers against Harry's hair.

“I had fun today.”

Harry raised his head, looking at him with wide eyes. Slowly, his dimples appeared. “Me too.”

 

The next day, Louis met his friends at a diner near their school. He waved when he saw them already sitting by the window. “Hey.”

“Hey Darling.” Holland greeted while Bebe made a kissing face. Zayn pulled him in a one-arm hug when he sat next to him, both of them facing the girls.

“Heard you're going to buy us lunch today but I won't let you until you tell us why.”

“Yeah, Lou. What's the occasion?”

The two of them seemed really clueless so Louis turned to ask Zayn.

“I haven't told them anything.”

“Oh.” He said dumbly, nodding at the menu in front of him. “Why don't we order first and I'll tell you guys everything.”

After Lauren, the waitress whose actually friends with Doniya, had their orders, Louis decided to just tell them straight to the point.

“I have been sleeping with Harry.”

He watched as the bread fell from Holland's hand, Bebe's jaw dropping and Zayn choking on the water he was drinking. The raven coughed a few times before speaking. “I think you're saying it the wrong way babes.”

Louis frowned before realization hit him, his fave instantly reddening. “Oh, oh. No, not sleeping _sleeping_ but–lying beside me, you know, to sleep.”

“Ahh.” Holland said going back to her phone before facing him again quickly. “Excuse me, what?”

“Ugh, doesn't matter, the mental image is already inside my head.” Bebe groaned, shutting her eyes tight, making Zayn laugh at her. Holland remained looking at him.

“What do you mean, you sleep together?”

“Remember when I told you my father used to hit me and Liam?” He asked quietly, looking at how his friends' faces hardened. It was no secret, as Louis swore he would let the people he could trust know as soon as he was _allowed_ to have friends. It was also him being cautious. Just in case something comes up. Or rather, someone shows up. “I would cry every night and Harry would climb on my window to calm me down since Liam can't go to my room and I don't want my dad to hurt him anymore.”

“Oh, love.”

Louis breathed deeply, willing himself not to cry. He would not cry. He had been better for the last six years. He's okay. Liam's okay. His mum's okay. Everything's okay.

“Harry.. The first time it happened, we both fell asleep. It happened again the next day, and then the next. We would fall asleep together in my room and he'll go home the next morning. There was a time he didn't sleep beside me because they were at his aunt's house for three days and I started having nightmares. I told him and he'd go to my room ever since.”

“And, it helped?” Zayn asked beside him.

Louis smiled a little. “It did. I don't have nightmares anymore but.. I don't want to be alone.”

“We're glad that it did, Lou. And we're glad it was Harry.” Holland told him, smiling at him.

“You are? You're.. You guys aren't mad I never told you?” He asked, looking around.

“No, Lou.” Bebe answered. “Of course not.”

“And Harry's always been good to you.” Zayn added, earning an agreement from the girls. “We can see how good he takes care of you, even when you keep convincing yourself he only looks at you like a little brother.”

“Please.” Holland rolled her eyes, making them laugh. “That doesn't look like brothers to me.”

Their food arrived and they started eating silently when Bebe spoke. “Have you kissed?”

Louis blushed as he chewed, refusing to answer.

Bebe narrowed her eyes. “You did, didn't you? You little snitch!”

“Oi!” He complained when his friend threw a broccoli on him. “Don't include food on this!”

“You kissed him.” She repeated, looking at him with wide eyes, Holland and Zayn watching silently.

“A few times.”

“I am so proud of you, honey.” Holland told him with proud smile, making him face palm. He was sure his friends were going to be the death of him when Bebe threw her hands up, screaming ‘Hallelujah’ as Zayn laughed hysterically.

 


End file.
